SalvaMe
by Anny Baby
Summary: [TroyxGabriella] Troy e Gabriella terminaram a sua relação há duas semanas e Gabriella é miserável. Portanto ela decide fazer algo para o recobrar.


**Salva-me**

Olá meu nome é Anahí e esta é minha primeira história em Português. Eu estive aqui desde que ano passado e eu decidimos escrever uma história finalmente. Esta é uma história de TroyxGabriella baseado na canção "Salva-me" de RBD. Eu gostaria de agradecer MizZ CriStie e xXSharpayz Alter EgoXx por me ajudar com isto. Não a melhor história comparou aos outros que eu li, mas eu espero você de qualquer maneira os sujeitos como isto! Por favor me perdoe, meu Português não é muito bom, assim haverá gramatical e erros de vocabulário.

Disclaimer - O HSM pertence a Disney, não para mim e a canção "Salva-me" pertence a RBD.

* * *

Gabriella Montez gemeu como ela tomou um assento ao lado dos seus amigos Sharpay Evans e Taylor McKessie. Eles estiveram em um partido de Natal e eles não estavam tendo nenhum divertimento em absoluto. Taylor lançou os olhos à cara triste de Gabriella e riu. Gabriella e Sharpay levantaram os olhos para ela com caras perplexas.

"O que é tão engraçado?" perguntou Gabriella.

"O fato que viemos aqui à espera divertir-nos e terminamos de sentar-nos aqui sozinho," respondeu Taylor. Gabriella tricotou as suas sobrancelhas.

"Que tal Zeke e Chad?" Taylor deixou sair um riso.

"Chad não pode dançar para salvar a sua vida," disse Taylor.

"E Zeke somente ... desapareceu!" Sharpay disse. "Quero dizer, quem diabo ele pensa que ele me está deixando somente aqui olhar disponível e desesperado? Estou tão rompendo-me com ele quando o vejo." Ela agarrou um biscoito de uma travessa na mesa e furiosamente mordia de uma parte.

"Pensei que você não comeu doces," disse Taylor. "Você até disse a Zeke que na próxima vez ele cozinha para você para fazê-lo uma salada."

"Sendo deprimido passeios você à insanidade," disse Sharpay. Taylor rolou os seus olhos. Gabriella suspirou.

"Sei o que você quer dizer," ela resmungou. Taylor viu-a com simpatia.

"Ainda triste sobre Troy?" ela perguntou. Gabriella não respondeu. Ela e Troy Bolton tinha rompido há duas semanas e Gabriella foram miseráveis. Ambos eles tinham decidido ver outra gente, mas Gabriella lamentou que decisão depois do primeiro dia sem Troy na sua vida. Ela não o pode adquirir-se fora da sua mente. Mas ele não disse nada. Gabriella admirou-se se ele estiver feliz com este compromisso ou se ele for somente um ator muito bom.

"Gabi," Sharpay disseram. "Se você quiser recobrá-lo, você o tem de adquirir-se ciumento. Olhe, ele está falando lá adiante com Ryan. Peça Ryan dançar. Troy será furioso!" Gabriella sacudiu a sua cabeça.

"Em primeiro lugar, não quero dançar. Segundo de todos, não peço tipos dançar, de qualquer maneira. Desculpe, somente não faço isto." Gabriella cruzou os seus braços contra o seu peito. O Sharpay rolou os seus olhos.

"Bem", ela começou. "Somente vá divertem-se com algum outro tipo. Fale com alguém!" Sharpay tirou Gabriella da sua cadeira. Gabriella gemeu.

"Shar-" Gabriella fez uma pausa para pensar. Ela deixou sair um sorriso danoso. "Não estou indo dançar, mas estou indo divertir-me." Sharpay com sulcos as suas sobrancelhas em perplexidade. "Que?"

Gabriella lançou os olhos à etapa e logo voltou atrás a Sharpay. "Você verá." Ela apressou-se à etapa, pegando a atenção de Troy a caminho. Ela sussurrou algo na orelha do LOCUTOR. O LOCUTOR acenou com cabeça e sorriu. Gabriella devolveu o seu sorriso e andou no palco. Ela agarrou o microfone e acenou com cabeça no LOCUTOR. Uma nova canção lenta começou a jogar. Gabriella respirou profundamente e quietamente começou a cantar.

_O que é que eu faço pra mudar  
Corro atras da esperança  
Sei que você nao vai voltar  
Sobrevivo mesmo sem tem tentar  
Cheia de nós na garganta  
Penso em você a me pensar _

Puoco a puoco o coração  
Vai perendo a fé  
Perdendo a voz

Salva-me do vazio  
Salva-me da solidão  
Salva-me desse frio  
Vem me pressa vem me salvar  
Salva-me do vazio  
Salva-me da escrudião  
Salva-me desse frio  
Não me deixe sozinha mais

Me proponho a continuar  
Mas, o amor é a palavra  
Que deixa a gente a dudivar  
Sobrevivo mesmo sem tem tentar  
Cheia de nós na garganta  
Penso em você a me pensar

Puoco a puoco o coração  
Vai perendo a fé  
Perdendo a voz

Salva-me do vazio  
Salva-me da solidão  
Salva-me desse frio  
Vem me pressa vem me salvar  
Salva-me do vazio  
Salva-me da escrudião  
Salva-me desse frio  
Não me deixe sozinha mais

Gabriella sorriu à multidão que aplaude quando ela terminou. Ela lançou os olhos a Troy e viu-o aplaudir com um enorme arreganho emboçado na sua cara. Gabriella ruborizou ligeiramente. Ela gostou de ver Troy sorriso. Ela murmurou "Obrigado" e foi-se embora a etapa. Troy aproximou-se para ele. Ele faltou a ela miseravelmente e agora que ele sabia que Gabriella faltou a ele também, ele sentiu-se como o homem mais feliz no mundo. Ele pôs os seus braços em volta de Gabriella e apertou-a. Gabriella suspirou e fechou os seus olhos, amando a sensação do seu abraço.

"Amo-o," sussurrou Troy na sua orelha. Gabriella sorriu e removeu-se para vê-lo.

"Amo-o também," ela disse com um arreganho. Troy puxou-a contra ele e deu-lhe um beijo, não notando toda a gente que os cerca aplausos. O Sharpay andou no meio do círculo.

"É sobre o tempo," ela interrompeu. Troy e Gabriella ruborizaram e sorriram. O Chad juntou os três.

"Hooray, você sobreviveu ao seu primeiro colapso! Congratulações!" ele disse. Taylor removeu-o pelo seu colarinho e deu a Gabriella uma piscadela. O Sharpay andou em direção ao gritado e começado espantando-os.

"Nada mais para ver aqui, vamos!" Ela sorriu a Troy e Gabriella e deixou-os em paz. Troy virou Gabriella em direção a ele e ele descansou a sua testa contra o seu. Ele falou em um sussurro.

"Gabriella, agora sei o que a vida é sem você. E eu não gosto dele. Sempre o quero comigo. Amo-o." Ele deu a Gabriella um beijo rápido.

"Quero ser com você também," Gabriella disse-lhe. Uma nova canção começou.

"Posso ter esta dança?" Troy perguntou com um arreganho. Gabriella deu-lhe uma bicada na face.

"Sim você pode." Troy tomou-lhe-lhe pela mão e liderança à pista de dança, ambos felizes de estar com em conjunto mais uma vez.

**N/A - **Mais uma vez, por favor desculpe-me pelos erros gramaticais e erros de vocabulário. Espero-o a gente gostou dele! Quero reviews por favor!

x

Any


End file.
